The Game of Death
by jackoneil55
Summary: A mysterious man shows up at the B&B, claiming to be a friend of the Regents. Is he really what he claims to be?


Pete and Myka were on their way home when a cherry red Jaguar sped past them. Claudia waved, Pete said"Damn she's gonna eat my cookies!" Myka just shook her head.

They had just gotten back from a mission, Macpherson had stolen George Washington's ax, they didn't really know why all it had done was make people truthful.

After driving through the dusty Badlands for about an hour they finally got to the warehouse there was the Jaguar and Artie's El Camino, as they walked toward the door the football came around, hit Pete in the shoulder, he said, gasping,"Damn I usually catch that", as they walked down the hallway the light flickered,they opened the door .

"Football one, Pete zero,"Claudia said

Leena was shopping for groceries when she spotted a guy eyeing her "_maybe he likes me" _she thought, but later when she was loading her car she saw him watching her two cars back but she just ignored him, but she was almost to her turn off when she spotted him in her rearview but she kept going, finally she got the B&B she saw his red Prius sittin there.

Leena opened the door to the B&B, he was sitting there with a badly cut mop of red hair, she immediately picked up the first thing she saw as a weapon, a candle. "_a candle yeah this will hurt" _she thought

"Gutentag," he said, "hello, I'm Rudolph"

"Leena, who are you?"

"A friend of the regents."

Pete and Claudia walked in laughing

"And he had no shirt on!" Claudia was saying.

"Gutentag," Rudolph interupted them

"I didn't sneeze."said Pete.

"No, it means hello in German." Myka told him.

"I knew that," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Geekazoid." Claudia whispered.

"I've got a bad vibe about this guy.. "Pete said.

"I don't know." said Myka, "We need to call Artie."

"But you know he left to talk to Mrs. Frederic and didn't take his Farnsworth." "Anybody wanna play cards?" Rudolph asked.

They all shook their heads. "Where are you from, Rudolph?" Myka asked,

"Stackencoff."

"Why did you come here?"

"To get away from things."

"Oh."

"I looked up Stackencoff, apparently people have been dying left and right down there."

" I wonder if it has something to do with our boy, Rudolph?" asked Pete. "Maybe,we should go talk to some people down in Stackencoff."

"Let's go."

After a six hour flight to Stackencoff, they were tired so they found a motel and later on called Claudia on the Farnsworth, "we're gonna investigate tomorrow," Myka explained.

"Okay, oh, frell!" Claudia exclaimed

"What, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just some freakin artifact disruption."

"Oh, well, we're gonna hit the hay."

"Night."

"Night."

"Let's go talk to the guy who was almost killed with the mayor." said Myka.

"So the tree just appeared in the middle of the road?" asked Pete.

"Yeah! We were driving home from a luncheon and it just came out of no where!"

"Do you know a guy named Rudolph linder?"

"Yeah, I think so. People have been dying here ever since that weirdo Rudolph showed up here plus he's been in and out of jail cuz he's been in several fights over card games people say he's cheatin', but i don't know all i know is he's obesessed with those cards." said the sheriff

"Thank you, Sheriff," Pete thanked him.

"Is there a way that you could ask a question?" asked Myka, when Artie finally called her.

"Maybe, what do you need?" he replied.

"Ask her if she knows a Rudolph Linder, because we think he has a artifact." "Alright".

Three hours later he called back, "Yeah, she knows him, he was an agent but they think he stole an artifact."

"Do you know which artifact?"

"Yeah, um, Houdini's deck of cards, why?"

"Okay, okay what do the cards do?" she asked quickly.

"Um,kill people."

"How?"

"Whoever plays and loses dies and the dealer always wins."

"Oh, great."

Back at the warehouse, Pete was just about to play a game of cards with Rudolph when Myka burst through the door, wearing purple gloves and aiming the tesla at Rudolph. " Stop playing!"

Pete stood up and backed off.

"Drop the cards, Rudolph!" Myka yelled.

Pete snapped his gloves on and picked up a silver bag half full of purple goo, "Put the cards in here!" Pete demanded.

Rudolph tried to run only to find himself shocked unconscious, Pete walked over and picked the box of cards up and dropped them into the bag, the golden fireworks that came out made his eyes water just like usual. "Wooh, glad that's over! " said Pete, taking off his gloves.

"Good job." Artie said, congratulating them.

"All's done in a day's work!" said Pete, "Well, the cards are back on the shelf where they belong."

"Tina's Tacos, anyone?" Pete asked.

"No, thanks," replied Artie.

"I'm in!" said Claudia.

"Why not?" Myka said.

"Let's go!" Pete said putting on his jacket.

" I guess just one burrito won't hurt." said Artie.


End file.
